Numerous jacks exist to address the need of raising vehicles (e.g., riding lawnmowers, all-terrain vehicles (ATV)) smaller than typical automobiles for the purposes of performing unexpected repairs and routine maintenance. Many such jacks only have a single contact point structure. Depending on a variety of external factors, the single contact point structure often proves unstable and unsafe. Many such jacks rely upon a hydraulic cylinder as a support mechanism. Depending on a variety of factors, the hydraulic cylinder may become prone to inadvertent slippage. In either scenario, a user of the jack may suffer serious injuries. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved vehicle jack that, for example, addresses the problems discussed above.